Guardian Angels
by WildCitrusSunflower
Summary: Luna finds some surprising news after coming back from the cinema. How do her boyfriends handle this? R&R! Three people couple. Ya've been warned.


_**Guardian Angel**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I am not J.K. Rowling therefore I don't own 'Harry Potter'.

**_Author's Note:_** My first dip into writing HP. Hope it's good!

* * *

_**Luna's P.O.V.**_

* * *

"_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me, as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

* * *

"Wow, what a pretty song." I unknowingly said aloud.

"Why Luna, what song," Fred started.

"Do you mean?" His twin, George, finished.

I looked up at my boyfriends. I was on my iPod so it figures that they wouldn't know what I'm talking about. "It's a song called 'Guardian Angel' by the group Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's a really sweet song. I think that you boys should listen to it." I smiled, grabbed my bag, and left the table as George pulled out his Android out. Fred scooted closer to him.

I vaguely heard him say, "There it is Georgie!"

I walked to my next class in Professor Snape's class. When I sat down in my normal seat in the back, I heard his slimy voice say, "Miss Lovegood, you have detention after class."

I asked politely, "Why Professor?"

"Because Miss Lovegood," He sneered as he walked up to me. "You came in approximately fifteen seconds late."

"But Professor!" I started to protest.

"Do you want to make it tomorrow too?" He demanded.

"No professor." I replied meekly.

"How…depressing." He muttered softly.

_What does he mean 'depressing'?_ I thought. Maybe there are just too many Nargles in here.

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Person P.o.V.**_

Snape however, was lost in his own little perverted world with his fantasies of Luna, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and their friends, the Patil twins. He unknowingly let out a moan. Everyone took one look at him and ran out of the room.

* * *

_**Luna's P.o.V.**_

_Since I'm skipping class, maybe I should grab Fred and George and convince them to leave with me. We could go to the cinema!_

I took a shortcut through the courtyard and George and Fred were still sitting there but they were listening to another song.

**"I'm not really bad but don't tell my mum and dad! Pucker up, kiss my butt. Cause I'm bloody fucking nuts!"**

"I leave you alone for 20 minutes and you're watching this?!" I asked incredulously. "Forget it. I'm going to the cinema, don't wait up." I shouted as I walked away. Halfway there, I bumped into the Patil twins, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. "Hey guys." I greeted glumly.

"Hey Lune. What's up with you?" my best friend, Padma Patil, asked me.

"I'll tell you later, yea? Where are you heading?" I asked curiously.

"We were going to the cinema. You're welcome to join us." Harry replied graciously.

"No way! I was just heading there myself!"

"Cool," commented Hermione. "What flick?"

"That new one, 'The Heat' I believe it's called?" I replied.

* * *

"That was a bloody brilliant movie!" Ginny laughed as we walked out of the theatre.

* * *

"Lu, what's wrong?" Hermione inquired, pulling me off to the side.

"I don't know. Today I was listening to a favourite song of mine and then the Twins came up and asked to listen to it. When I skipped class I heard them listening to something else and I just lost it. I also wasn't feeling the best this morning. I was quite queasy." I explained, frustrated with myself.

"Luna, I think we need to see Madam Pomfrey." She took me by the elbow and led me up to the castle.

* * *

"Yes, Miss Lovegood here is pregnant. In her first trimester I'd say." Madam Pomfrey said, looking at the colour of her wand.

"How did this happen?" I asked, scared tears welling up.

"The same way it happens for anyone else I suppose Miss Lovegood." She replied kindly.

"What am I going to tell them?" She didn't need to ask who they were. Everyone knows I'm dating them. "Whose is it?"

"It appears to be both of theirs Miss Lovegood. And I think it's best to be honest when telling them." She said, sitting down next to me and rubbing my back in a motherly way. I turned to her and started crying softly. A few minutes later, once I calmed down, she said, "Go tell them dear."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." I replied, hugging her. She smiled and softly pushed me towards the door.

* * *

"So? What'd she say?" Hermione asked me when I sat down next to her by the fountains.

"She said…she said that I'm pregnant." I replied disbelievingly still.

"Oh Lu. Do you want me to owl your father for you? Or you could stay with me for the holidays." Hermione remarked. It was a few days before the summer holidays.

"Now Hermione, why would our dear Luna need to stay with you over holiday," George started.

"While she could stay with us?" Fred finished.

"I can't!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" They asked simultaneously.

"Because she-" Hermione tried to explain but I cut her off.

"Because I'm pregnant. I'm staying with Hermione so you don't have to worry about it okay?" I could feel tears welling up again.

"Luna, why do you feel," Fred said.

"That we wouldn't want you anymore?" George inquired.

"Because I'm not going to be what you want. I'm going to be the person who holds you back and I don't want to be that person!" I sobbed.

They rushed forwards and hugged me. "Lu, you could never hold us back. If anything, you could push us farther to be the best fathers for this child." George whispered soothingly into my hair.

"You mean that?" I asked uncertainly.

"Of course." Fred affirmed.

"I'm still staying at Mione's though." I said.

"That's fine. We love you." Fred said, kissing me on the forehead.

"We do." George said, kissing my cheek.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Aww! That was so sweet, no? Review and spread the word!


End file.
